


Love/Hate Thing

by LikeTearsInRain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Jealousy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTearsInRain/pseuds/LikeTearsInRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke and Lexa discover that their significant others have been hooking up behind their backs they enact a plan to cure their heartbreak by making them jealous. The plan? Pretending to date each other. The problem? It's pretty much common knowledge that no two people despise each other more than Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Hate Thing

“Clarke! Octavia's here!” Abby Griffin called out from downstairs.

“I’m coming!” Clarke yelled down as quickly ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the door mat in the foyer to get to the door. “Hey, O!” She greeted the brunette with a huge grin as she opened the door.

“Hey! Lincoln, Monty and Raven are already in the Jeep. You ready to head out? 

“Definitely!” The blond grinned wildly. She had been craving a decent night out since classes had started a few weeks ago. “I'm just gunna grab my bag and stuff.”

She headed into the living room and called out to her mom in the kitchen. "I'm heading out with Octavia mom, I'll see you in a few hours!" "Bye honey!" Abby's voice rang out from the other room. Clarke snagged her purse and her signature blue jacket from the back of the armchair and headed back towards the foyer to Octavia.

"Rocking some cleave Griff! I like!" Octavia winked, nodding towards the blondes grey Henley which had the top few buttons popped open clearly drawing attention to her assets. Clarke playfully shoved her in response.

"You like?"

"Oh yeah. And im sure lova boy Finn will like it even more."

Clarke grinned. Thrilled at the prospect of spending the night with Finn, preferably tucked away in a dark corner somewhere where she could get some much needed make out time in.

“Finn told me earlier he was going to meet us there. We should head-“ Clarke was interrupted by her cell ringing . “Hello?” She started as she picked up the receiver. “Finn! We were just heading out to meet you. Wait, what? What do you mean you're not coming?" Octavia watched as disappointment washed over the blonde. "You're sick? Why didn't you tell me? I can come over and make you feel-are you sure? Oh, okay. Well I'm probably going to just stay home too. I don't really want to go if you're not going to be there.." Octavia rolled her eyes next to her, used to Clarke's co-dependency with Finn. "Well get some rest okay? And feel better. Okay. I'll talk to you later.Bye Finn. " Clarke ended the call with a sigh. Her plans for the night sufficiently ruined.

“So I'm assuming from you're "Someone ran over my dog" look than Finn's not coming out tonight?” Octavia dared to ask.

“He said he's really not feeling well. Apparently there's a bug going around...I don't know. ” Clarke answered glumly.

“Really? He looked fine to me yesterday at lacrosse practice.” Octavia noted.

“Must have gotten it from the guys in the locker room or something. You know, sweating and all, then cold showers and such.” Clarke attempted to rationalize.

“Yeah that's probably it. .” Octavia replied in her attempt to be supportive, even though Finn's excuse sounded like a crock of shit.

“I think i'm just going to stay in and catch up on homework and stuff." Octavia's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Uh hello? Clarke. You hate homework. C'mon, don't let Finn ruin your night! You're gunna come out and we're gunna have a kickass time and that's final!

Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand and started to lead her towards the door.

“O, I really don’t feel lik-“

"FINAL, Clarke! You need this, I need this. Why fight it?"

Clarke craned her head towards the ceiling before leveling her gaze to Octavia's, who was smirking at her expectantly.

“I'm not taking no for an answer”

Clarke started to feel a little of her disappointment slip away and began to take on some of Octavia's enthusiasm. She shook her head and offered Octavia a wry grin.

“Ok, fine. I’ll go.”

"WOOP! That's my girl! Let's party!"

Octavia pulled Clarke out of her house and towards her Jeep parked in the driveway where Raven, Monty, and Lincoln started slapping the roll bars as she walked up. "Let's get this show on the road Griffin!" Raven yelled.

 

~~~~

 

A cloud of thick smoke engulfed them as the five teenagers walked into the club.

“Ah! The ever familiar and intoxicating air of the Ark is entering my lungs. I feel like floating.” Monty sighed as he sat around the nearest available table.

“I wish this wasn't the only option of nightlife in this shit hole of a town. This place blows.” Raven protested as she practically coughed her lungs out.

“Oh, come on Raven. Lighten up. Stretch your legs….dance a bit. “  
Raven sat down and pulled another stool out from the table next to Monty and propped her brace clad leg up on it, proving a point. Then promptly gave him the finger.  
“Consider my legs stretched.” The brunette replied.

“Noted.” Monty’s hands came up in surrender. ”I'm going to shut up now and go get us some drinks. What does everyone want?”

  
A chorus of replies from the group rang out, the majority of them ordering soda's save for Octavia who can't ever be normal.

“Whisky!” Octavia piped up, giving Monty a wink. Monty gave her a “yeah right” look before responding.

"Virgin, you must mean? Guess that just makes it a coke." He laughed when Octavia flipped him off and headed to the bar to get everyone's drinks.

A thrumming bass filled the atmosphere of the club as the DJ switched to the next track.  


“Linc!… Let’s dance.” Octavia said giddily as she took Lincoln’s hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor.

“Perhaps I can order a tranquilizer for Octavia at the bar to sedate her for all of our sakes.” Monty quipped walking away, leaving Raven and Clarke behind.

An lingering silence settled between them. The truth was that things had a tendency to sometimes get awkward to between them. Raven and Finn had once been a long term item until one day he broke things off without any warning or explanation. Two weeks later Finn and Clarke had been an item. To say things were tense between her and Clarke at first would be an understatement. But after reluctantly spending time around each other at the usual high school parties they both attended they found that they actually had things in common and they got along well. It took Raven a while but she eventually swallowed her pride and actively started hanging out with Clarke.

After all, it wasn’t her fault Finn was a complete fucking asshole. But he was with Clarke now, and Clarke had become one of her best friends so she put up with the fact that he was around due to the fact that Clarke Griffin happened to be one awesome human being. However, tonight Raven couldn’t help but notice Finn’s absence, since he was normally glued to Clarke’s fucking side ready to shove his tongue down her throat.

  
“So…” Raven finally ventured. “Finn didn’t come tonight?”

“No, he’s home, sick. He’s got the flu.” Clarke answered quickly, unable to shake the feeling of awkwardness she still felt talking about Finn around Raven.

“Really? I just saw him earlier today, he seemed fine to me.” Raven started.

“Maybe it wasn’t him.” Clarke offered.

“Clarke, I’m on the field next to the lacrosse team with the engineering geeks every week building our rockets, I’m pretty sure I can identify Finn’s floppy ass head when I see him.” Raven countered.

Clarke was about to chastise her for her insult when Octavia and Lincoln returned. A strange look was plastered on Octavia’s face. She looked pretty spooked .  
“O? Are you ok? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I’m just…suddenly feeling like I want to hurl. Could we possibly head home?” Octavia asked.

“Go home?” Monty’s voice hovered over them as he set the group's drinks down on the table. “We just got here.”

“We did but, maybe leaving would be the better option. I-I’m tired and… RAVEN” Raven arched a brow, clearly confused how she was being roped into this conversation. "Raven looks really exhausted too, and her leg must be killing her." Octavia’s eyes frantically tried convince Raven to pick up on the signals she was giving.

“You’re tired?" Clarke questioned, disbelievingly. "O, you were just jumping your ass off on the dance floor, gyrating around Lincoln like he was a stripper pole and suddenly you’re tired and you wanna go home?” Clarke asked.

“Exactly.” Octavia stated matter-of-factly.

“Something's up, O. Spill” Clarke could easily read the fear and nervousness in her best friend’s eyes.

“Nothing is up!" Octavia tittered nervously, not convincing Clarke one bit. "If we could just head out..." Octavia's eyes shifted from the club's entrance back towards the dance floor which she had been trying to avoid for the entirety of the conversation.

“O, what-“ Clarke stopped in mid-sentence as she followed Octavia’s gaze. Everyone in the table did the same.

“Hey, isn’t that Finn? What’s he doing with that chick? I thought you two were-“

“Monty…if you value your life.” Raven interrupted him. “I would, shut up.”

“Finn?” Clarke felt as if she had been decked in the stomach with how swiftly the air had left her lungs.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It felt as though time at stopped and the air felt thick around her. Standing in the middle of the dance floor was Finn, but instead of lying in bed at home sick nursing his alleged fever, he was wrapped up in the arms of a beautiful dark skinned brunette who was grinding into him with abandon.

Clarke wanted to vomit.

“What…”

“Shit Clarke, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see this” Octavia offered lamely, as she watched Clarke's expression of confusion shift to one of heartbreak.  
________________________________________

The girl, attached to Finn's body like a vampire leech, was using her mouth to get intimately acquainted with Finn's neck, who as closing his eyes in pleasure at the onslaught. When she finally took a fraction of a step away from him, Clarke was finally able to recognize who it was. It was the weird hippie chick that hung out with that moron, Lexa Woods and the Goth crowd in school - Costia.

The ache of sadness within Clarke was quickly starting to be replaced with pure, unadulterated rage. She didn't even notice her feet started moving towards the pair until she was standing directly behind Costia.

She struck at Costia like a Viper, gripping her by the arm and using all her strength to push her petite body onto the dingy nightclub floor. With Costia out of the way Finn now had a direct line of sight to the irate blonde in front of him.

"Clarke!" Finn yelped, his eyes widening in terror. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line!" Clarke screamed at him. Finn looked like he was trying to assess where the nearest exit was as it was clear he was not escaping this altercation unscathed. "What happened to " _I'd come out babe but I'm feeling really sick tonight._ " Clarke, said mimicking him. "Now I come here to find out that you Ferris Bueller'ed me so you spend all night sucking face with your deranged side chick!?"

"Excuse me bit-" Costia began to butt in after finally picking herself up from off the floor, but Clarke had other ideas. She turned around and had her hands on Costia's throat before the other girl could even blink.

Finn and Clarke's group of friends looked on dumbfounded as the pair of girls started brawling right in the middle of the club.

Octavia found herself in a trance as she watched Clarke get a well-placed punch in to Costia's jaw.

 _Damn, Clarke's got some moves,_ she thought before shaking herself out of her stupor when she realized she should probably step in to help.

“Raven” Octavia called out. “we gotta do something!”

“Hold my earrings!” Raven exclaimed. Shifting her braced leg of the stool and standing up, reading to jump in and defend Clarke’s honor.

 She was quickly held back by Monty.  


“Not today Tyler Durden." Monty replied, pushing Raven back down onto her stool.

She huffed in frustration but kept an appreciative eye on the way Clarke was currently attempting to scalp Costia with her bare hands.  


Lincoln took the initiative to step in before the fight could escalate to a point where either the cops or medics had to arrive.

He stepped in to grab Clarke by her waste pulling her off Costia who could barely get up off the floor.

"I swear to go Lincoln you better let me go!" Clarke screamed as she thrashed around in her arms. "I'm going to murder you, you bitch!!"

“Calm down Clarke! You're going to hurt yourself." Lincoln tried to pacify her but she had already flown too far off the handle.

Clarke was letting out huge heaving breaths, still subdued in Lincoln's arms. The fury burning within her threatening to consume as she watched Finn walk over to help a banged up Costia off the floor.

"Psychotic bitch!" Costia spat, clutching onto Finn like a lifeline as she favored her right leg.

"Maybe you should learn how to keep your slutty little hands to yourself and away from my boyfriend!" Clarke screeched in reply.

"Oh you're boyfriend, is he?" Costia chuckled evilly, regaining some of the upper hand now from her beat down earlier. "You mean the one who came onto  _me_? The one who would whisper in my ear about how good  _I_  made him feel compared to his frigid girlfriend? Finn hasn't been yours for quite some time now. I've been taking care of him in my bed for  _months._ _Take a look at yourself Clarke. Did you really think that you would be enough to satisfy him? An all-star lacrosse player with some irrelevant nobody? I used to have to hold myself back from laughing every time I saw you in school just thinking about it. You really are pitiful_ _."_

Clarke tried hard to maintain her composure but inside she was cracking, Costia's words splintering though her insides with the weight of Finn's betrayal.

Every single eye in the club was on the three of them. The sound of everyone's whispering felt like it was growing louder and louder in Clarke's ears.

Lincoln's arms had gone slack around her long ago, after Costia's brutal retaliation. Clarke knew her friends were probably wearing expressions of pity and sympathy. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole so she didn't have to face any of it.

She finally looked up at Finn, who actually had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, as tears pooled in her blue eyes.

“Finn…” she finally managed to whisper.

Finn shifted his eyes away from her, not responding.

Clarke felt the tears spill over and onto her cheeks.

“I need to get out of here.” Clarke turned away, pushing her way through the throngs of people who had witnessed her humiliation firsthand and ran out of the club with Octavia and Raven calling out after her.

 

****

 Stepping through the doors of school the next morning had been like something out of a nightmare. Clarke felt the weight of a hundred eyes upon her as she made her way to her locker to grab her things before first period. It wasn’t just the scrutiny that bothered her, but the looks of pity people cast at her had really done her in. She suddenly wasn’t feeling that great.

She has almost made it to her locker when the tell-tale signs of pressure building in her throat started making an appearance and Clarke realized she was about to throw up all over the tiled floors of the hallway.

She booked it towards the nearest bathroom, pushing past a few people and hurtling inside towards the nearest open stall. She immediately fell to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

“Ew! Gross!” A whiney, high-pitched voice echoed throughout the bathroom after hearing the noises coming from Clarke’s stall. Of course she wouldn’t be alone in here. _What’s another thing to add to my growing list of humiliations_ , Clarke thought to herself, bringing a hand up to wipe her mouth.

 Clarke contemplated staying locked in the stall for the majority of the day. At least in here she could escape the whispers and looks of everyone who thought she must be the most pathetic person on the face of the earth. With that thought, Costia’s words from the night before rang in her ears.

_You really are pitiful._

Clarke allowed herself a minute to regain her composure before picking herself up off the floor. She exited the stall and stood in front of the sinks, leaning down to splash cold water on her face before staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She just had to get through this day. How hard could it be? All she had to do was get to first period without another incident. The reality of that happeneing however, was most likely slim to none.

“Reality sucks.” Clarke muttered, grabbing her things and making her way outside.

Because god seemed to have it out for her this week, Clarke made it approximately fifty feet before a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Well, well, well…what do we have here?”

Clarke closed her eyes and felt a spike of irritation course through her, the pang rapidly settling in the pit of her stomach. She refused to turn and face the voice, waiting until the black clad girl to breeze around her and stand directly in front of her.

“Looks like the almighty Princess Griffin is late for class.” The girl mocked. “Tsk, tsk, tsk….what would mother think.” The haughty brunette mocked with fake concern in her voice, piercing her with a glare.

 “My. name. is. Clarke!” She spit out through clenched teeth. “What do you want, Lexa?” she hissed at her.

“I’m just making conversation.” Lexa replied with faux innocence.

 “We don’t converse. “ Clarke replied in a clip tone before turning heel and continuing down the hallway.

Lexa pursued.

“So what’s caused the sudden turn towards truancy?” Lexa asked nonchalantly.

Clarke stopped once more, confused by the girl’s calm demeanor. _Does she not know?_ Clarke thought. Lexa did look like her normal irritating self. A cool, stoic look etched permanently on her face, while tan slender hands rested in the pockets of her trademark leather jacket. Lexa may have been hard to read for some, but her and Clarke had had enough encounters for Clarke to know that the girl in front of her certainly didn’t look like a person who has had their heart smashed much like Clarke’s had been the night before.

For some reason that only served to make Clarke angrier.  

“I don’t know Lexa, perhaps you can ask that shitty excuse for a girlfriend you have?” Clarke responded, bitter sarcasm dripping from every word.

She clearly had Lexa’s undivided attention now because the brunette was in her face in an instant, her body tensed like it was ready to attack.

“You will not speak of Costia like that.” Lexa replied, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Clarke was in no way backing down.

“I’ll speak of her any way I like, especially when she goes around stealing other people’s boyfriends.”

Lexa and Clarke were eye to eye now. A spectator could have misinterpreted their body language for something romantic if it weren’t for the pure unadulterated hatred currently flying between them.

“What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Talking. About.” Lexa bit out in clipped, barely restrained rage.  

“I’m talking about your whore of a girlfriend practically screwing my _boyfriend_ on the dancefloor at the Ark on Saturday.”

The images from the previous night were rushing back. They were filling Clarkes veins with a lethal level of fury that was about to be unleashed directly onto Lexa.

Lexa wasted no time in grabbing Clarke and pushing into a row of lockers next to them. She glared at her, boring her steely green eyes into Clarke’s, teeth clenched tightly, highlighting her insanely sharp cheekbones.

“I warned you.” Lexa threatened.

Clarke felt her heartrate increase at the brunettes proximity, and the steely look in her eyes but she was far to incensed to back down.

“Warn me all you like Lexa, it doesn’t make it any less true.”

 “You’re lying!” Lexa accused her.

“I was _there,_ Lexa. Maybe instead of attacking me, you should be questioning your _precious Costia._ ”

Lexa closed her eyes for a second as she tried to get her nerves under control and stop herself from beating Clarke into a pulp as the blonde continued.

“Because, to be honest Lexa, I don’t give a shit whether you believe me or not.” And with that, she ripped away from Lexa’s hold and made her way down the hall and out of sight. ________________________________________

 

“Need to talk to you.” Lexa said firmly, pulling a surprised Costia away from the person she was talking to and around the corner into a small alcove where the water fountains were.

“Lexa! I was having a conversation. You can’t just-

“Is it true?” Lexa interrupted her. “Please, tell me it isn’t true.”

“What isn’t true, Lexa?” Costia asked with a soft voice as she ran her hand across Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa closed her eyes for a split second before gripping Costa’s hand and pulling it away.

“Answer me!” she ordered.

Costia took a deep breath and sighed. Making an irritated face she answered simply:

“Yes.”

“What?!” Lexa couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I’ve been with Finn. I was going to tell you-“

“When? When everyone in school already knew about it and were laughing behind my back?” Lexa growled.

“I knew you wouldn’t understand.” Costia sighed annoyed.

“Of course, I don’t! Costia? I’m and yours and you are *mine*.” Lexa said desperately.

“Not anymore.” Costia answered plainly.

“But-“

“It’s over Lexa, I’m with Finn now. I’m sorry.”

Costia walked away, leaving Lexa standing there, heart shattering in the middle of the empty hallway.

 

~+~

 

Clarke dragged her feet as she walked.

“They’re all looking at me.” She grumbled.

“No, they’re not.” Octavia lied.

“O, I’m not blind or deaf.” The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed as she plopped her tired body on the chair setting her tray on the table.

“It’ll all blow over in a couple of weeks, when they get another thing to gossip about.” Lincoln offered, looking at his plate and trying to identify which of the mounds were the mashed potatoes and which were the meatloaf. He had the feeling that by the end of high school all they would have would be a large puddle of unrecognizable organic matter for lunch.

“I really hope- Oh, God no!” She breathed as she saw Finn walking into the cafeteria, his arms draped across Costia’s skinny form.

“Clarke, just calm down.”

“God, I swear, by the end of the year I’m gonna break something off of him.” The blonde hissed between clenched teeth as she furiously pounded her fork into her food.

“Um… Clarke?” Lincoln called with his usual monotonic voice. “I’m pretty sure they don’t serve live animals in American high schools for lunch. It’s probably against a whole bunch of laws so, no need to kill it.”

“What?!” Clarke looked at her plate and realized that she had just spread the food all over the table. “Um... sorry. I think I’ve lost my ap-”

A loud banging sound was heard as the trio turned, just in time to see Finn crash into Miller, sending them both spiraling over the freshly waxed floor. A very pissed Lexa hovered over them.

“You stay away from Costia.” She growled.

Quickly, Finn stood on his feet and stood head to head with her. .

“Or what?” he shot back.

Lexa’s answer came in the form of a punch and soon someone was yelling off the top of their lungs:

“Fight!”

Masses of testosterone driven teens screamed and cheered enthusiastically, coming to circle the fighting pair as the two exchanged hard blows.

“What is going on here?” A loud booming voice was heard and everyone turned to see principal Kane standing by the door.

The crowd quickly dispersed to reveal the roughed up pair frozen in position.

“You two…” Kane started, the intense pleasure evident as he spoke. “Are getting detention for a week. Now, move it. In my office.”

Lexa and Finn still had time to exchange a dirty look as they untangled themselves and walked after the short, bald man.

 

~+~

 

“Poor Lexa.” Octavia sighed as she sat on the bench next to Raven.

“Poor Lexa? What about me? Publicly humiliated at the Ark, remember?” Clarke protested as she walked around in circles in front of her two best friends. “Oh, you too, but…Lexa, well… you know, she’s been crazy about Costia ever since I can remember and to see her longtime girlfriend going around macking on Finn can’t be giving her any happy, fuzzy bunny feelings.” Octavia tried to explain.

“Who cares about Lexa and happy, fuzzy bunny feelings? I doubt she even has any feelings at all. She’s an idiot and she probably got what she deserved.” Clarke grumbled under her breath.

“As much as I love to bag on practically everyone and anyone I have to agree with O on this one. Lexa’s always been head over heels for Costia; she worships the ground she walks on. No, actually any ground in the near vicinity of that girl!” Raven corrected herself.

Clarke’s response was a heavy sigh paired with an annoyed roll of her blue eyes.

“They’ve been together ever since Lexa moved here, like two years ago, and you and Finn have only been dating since this summer, you can’t comp-“ Seeing the deadly look the petite blonde was shooting at her, Raven quickly added: “Ok, shutting up now for fear of seriously irreparable head trauma.”

Exhaling sharply, Clarke plopped on the bench, between Raven and Octavia.

“God, I hate this school.” She grumbled.

“Clarke, you…” Octavia trailed off as she saw a fairly battered Finn walk out into the patio.

Clarke and Raven glanced in the direction of the Octavia’s frozen gaze to see Costia running hysterically towards Finn, wet handkerchief in her hand, ready to nurse Finn’s bleeding lip.

“Kill, kill, kill, kill…” Clarke whispered the demonic mantra, which her friends easily picked up. Raven was heartily inclined to agree.

The entire patio came to a screeching halt as they saw Lexa walk out a few moments after Finn. Everyone froze to see what would happen. Those who expected a big scene or another bloody fist fight were clearly disappointed as Lexa simply glance at the couple and walked away with a bowed head as she dug nervously into the pockets of her jacket, clearly in need of an extra dose of nicotine.

“You can seriously tell me you don’t feel sorry for the girl?” Octavia asked incredulous.

“Hum… No?” Was Clarke’s sarcastic answer. “I’m too occupied with hating Finn and that skank to feel any sort of empathy for anyone, especially not that insufferable idiot.”

“Why do you hate her so much?” Octavia questioned. She had never quite understood it.

“Ok, need I remind you the first time I met her was when she was pulling my pony tail and screaming off the top of her lungs ‘Fake blond ahead, danger, danger’ ?”

Octavia’s eyebrows came together in a painful frown as she remembered the Clarke’s humiliation.

“Plus she’s so full of herself, and cocky and annoying as hell with that ridiculous stiff and condescending way she speaks and her stupid hair with those braids. Like who does she think she is, some amazon warrior? Plus those combat boots and that leather jacket and… her stupid eyes. She’s an idiot!” Clarke finished her clearly negative description.

“That’s a lot of detail.” Raven noted sarcastically, but it soon crumbled as Clarke narrowed her eyes at her.

“I just don’t like her that’s all. She’s made my high school life a living hell since she first came here two years ago.” Clarke stated as the bell rang and the trio stood up and walked to their classes.

________________________________________

The days passed and eventually the looks thrown in Clarke’s direction lessened. She walked briskly through the halls, clutching her books against her chest as she looked at her watch. She sighed in relief when she reached her destination and stood quietly peeping through the hole between the large stands. She still caught the last 5 minutes of lacrosse practice, cursing under her breath the entire time as she watched Finn run through the field.

“Clarke, there you are!” Octavia sighed in relief.

The petite blonde jumped up hitting her head on the stand above her.

“Ouch! Octavia, what’re you doing here?” Clarke grumbled as she scratched the sore spot on her skull.

“Watching you torture yourself into insanity.” Octavia stated tilting her head towards the field.

“I-I wasn’t… I…” She tried to explain but it was no use, she got caught.

“You’ve been following Finn around for weeks now, you have to move on.” The brunette pleaded.

“I’ll move on when I see him on his knees begging me for forgiveness.” Clarke set her mouth in a straight line to show her resolve.

“You still want him back, don’t you?” Octavia asked.

“What? No!” The blonde teen answered truthfully. “I just want to see him suffer and grovel at my feet so I can tell him ‘You’ve missed your chance.’” An evil revengeful glow sparkled in her eyes as she spoke, clearly envisioning her moment of triumph.

“Clarke…” Octavia tried to reason with her, but Clarke started walking away.

“Don’t even try to talk me out of this one. I’ll find a way to get him, and until I do I’ll just follow him!”

 

****

 

She walked quietly several feet behind him so she would remain unnoticed. She already knew where he was going. It was Friday night, he was obviously going to pick her up. Bastard!

As the dimly lit house came into view, Clarke left the sidewalk and hid behind the tall bushes. She heard the unnatural rustle of leafs and looked up at the nearest tree.

“Oh, God! What a freak!” She whispered to herself at the sight of Lexa in all her glory, moving between branches, straining to see what was going on on the front porch of the house.

She picked up a long stem and reached up to poke Lexa on her ass. Startled, Lexa lost her balance and tumbled down the tree, falling on her ass with a thud.

“What was that?” They heard Finn ask.

“Probably just the cat.” A clearly feminine voice answered. It was Costia.

Lexa looked up to see Clarke cockily towering over her.

“You’re pa-“

A flash of anger coursed through her and in a blink of an eye she was up, her hand covering Clarke’s mouth her body crushing hers against the tree she had just fallen off of.

They glared silently at one another till Lexa felt a sharp pain in the palm of her hand and instinctively pulled her hand away from Clarke’s mouth.

“Ouch!” Lexa hissed as she checked her hand for any sign of injury. Sure enough she found a small, but deep and flaming red bite mark. “You bit me!”

“You’re pathetic, you know that?” Clarke hissed at her. “Skulking in the dark and spying on your ex.”

“I’m pathetic? You mean to tell me you’re not here because you’ve been following that floppy headed prick back there?” Lexa countered tilting her head towards the house.

“I-I…”

“You think I don’t know you’ve been walking around the school following him everywhere?” Lexa asked with a cocky grin.

“Well at least I don’t go around climbing trees and making poor little lost puppy eyes every time I see my ex.” Clarke hissed triumphantly.

“Love may be weakness, but if that’s the case then I am weak and won’t feel shame for admitting it.” She confessed proudly raising her chin.

What a perfectly Lexa thing to say, Clarke thought with irritation. She had no quick comeback for that one though, so she settled for a pathetic:

“Crazed stalker.”

“I love Costia, I’ve always loved her, ever since I can remember. I’m not gonna lose her to some fuckboy who runs around playing with sticks.” She stated.

“Oh, now that’s just sad.” The blonde looked at her with pity.

“Like you’re not dying to have you’re boy toy back? All he’d have to do is ask and you’d be parting your knees for him.” Lexa growled. But she didn’t have much time to gloat at her not so witty comment as she felt an excruciating pain take over her leg as Clarkes boot clad foot connected with her shin.

“Bitch!” She snorted, seeing Lexa stumble to the ground, clutching her leg as she repressed a much-needed groan.

Clarke turned on her heels and walked away.

 

****

 

Octavia hugged her books against her chest as she walked side by side with Clarke and Lincoln. She took in a deep breath, exhaling sharply as she entered the familiar building.

“Ah… Monday! Don’t you just love it?” She asked with a huge satisfied grin on her face.

Under heavy eyelids, the blonde threw a glance in her best friend’s direction before shaking her head and sighed audibly.

“You’re in serious need of psychiatric treatment, you know that, right?”

“What? I like school, so?” The brunette shrugged.

“My point exactly. Liking school is one of the clear signs of a very obscure neurological dysfunction that destroys the part of your brain that enables you to distinguish between fun and hard, bad work.” The blonde theorized.

Octavia’s right eyebrow cocked up and Clarke continued with a serious tone:

“It’s true. There’s a part of any teen’s brain where we have defined the following logical equation: fun equals good, school equals bad, bad and good are opposites therefore school is the opposite of fun. Hence,” Clarke shook her head emphatically “no happy faces and deep content sighs on Monday mornings, especially at nine am. It’s considered highly pathological otherwise.”

Octavia’s brow furrowed further and she finally asked:

“Who are you and what have you done with Clarke?”

The blonde sighed heavily and replied:

“I couldn’t sleep last night. Again! So I stayed up late watching the Discovery channel. Big show on Psychology and Logics, hence the whole theory. Don’t worry, it’ll probably go away in- Lexa!” Clarke stopped her explanations as the stoic brunette stood in her way and blocked her path.

“Need to talk to you, Princess!” She said with a dry voice, throwing a glance towards Octavia and Lincoln.

“It’s Clarke.” She hissed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. “And I can’t now, I have classes.” Clarke tried to move around her, but Lexa took a step and once again was towering over her.

“It won’t take long.” She grumbled.

It was clear Lexa didn’t want to be there. She scanned the hall and saw the several frowns that surrounded them. It was easy to understand why. Everyone at that school knew the seething hatred that the pair nurtured for one another. Obviously, they expected the usual shouting, swearing and occasional fists flying that usually developed within five minutes of the two being within five feet of each other. This time it wasn’t happening. Why? All the students wondered as they watched Clarke sigh and signal Octavia and Lincoln to go on without her.

“What do you want, Lexa?” Clarke sighed, her patience waning.

“To talk to you.” Lexa explained.

“I’m here. Talk.”

“Not here.” Lexa frowned, throwing evil glances at all the students that stared at them, before grabbing Clarke by her arm and dragging her out of there.

________________________________________

“Ouch! That hurts!” Clarke protested, trying to pull her arm out of Lexa’s grip but failing. “Let go!” she practically screamed as they rounded a corner and reached the back of the school.

Lexa came to a halt and let go of her arm.

“That hurt, you troglodyte.” Clarke grumbled rubbing her sore arm. She continued a string of curses as she realized that the next day she would have finger-shaper bruises on her skin from Lexa’s not too delicate handling. “Stupid, idiot, brainless, asshole.”

“Are we done with the cursing, Clarke?” Lexa asked annoyed. God, even the way Lexa said her name put her on edge.

“No! You’re also a Neanderthal and were clearly raised in the wild by forest trolls who never taught you the slightest basics of human interaction.” She protested again. “What do you want?”

Lexa ignored her insulting tirade.  
“Costia back.” She answered simply.

Clake paused for a second before speaking.

“Ok, I realize you’re a bit slow and all but…” She began to speak slowly, exaggeration in the articulation of the words: “I. Am. *Not*. Costia.” She tilted her head towards Lexa, as if trying to ascertain if she had understood her.

“Oh, Costia you’re *definitely not*.” Lexa said with a sarcastic tone. The way she said it made Clarke flinch.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s not go down that road.” Lexa quickly tried to change the subject. If she wanted Clarke’s help, offending her was definitely not the way to get it. “I think we can help each other. You want Finn, I want Costia, we should join forces.” Lexa concluded.

“Two things: I would never, ever join *anything*with you and I don’t want Finn back. I just want him to contract a very painful venereal disease that involves the decaying and falling off of his private parts.”Clarke finished her statement with a huge plastic grin.

Lexa couldn’t help but grimace at the imagery. Shaking herself out of that bad place in her mind that involved any sort of acknowledgement of male genitals she spoke:

“You don’t want Finn? You’ve been following him everywhere since you broke up.” Lexa pointed out the obvious.

“Just until I find the best way to inflict maximum pain to that cheating bastard.” Clarke explained harshly.

Lexa paused for second, pondering the new development. Annoyed, Clarke sighed and began to walk away.

“How about having him head over heels for you again?” Lexa offered.

Clarke cocked an eyebrow, coming to a halt:

“I’m listening.”

“I can help you get him back. Even if you show him you don’t want him, he’ll be grovelling at your feet.” Lexa started to explain.

“Grovelling is good.” Clarke said simply as she waited to hear the rest of the plan.

“And at the same time I can get Costia back.”

“So what do I have to do?” She inquired.

“Pretendtobemygirlfriend.” Lexa said in one breath.

“What?!” Clarke yelped. “Have your braids been pulled so tight that they’ve caused your brain irreparable damage?” She questioned incredulous.

“The moment the two of them see us together they’ll go nuts with jealousy. Costia still loves me I know it.” Lexa quickly explained.

“What about Finn?” She cocked her head.

“He never could stand seeing me and Costia happy. That’s why he’s after her. If he sees me with you, he’ll want you.”

“You’ve hit your head recently, haven’t you?” Clarke asked sincerely.

“No. I’m telling you it’ll work. Trust me. I know Finn.”

“Trust? You? Oh now you’ve definitely lost it.” Clarke laughed.

Growling, Lexa reached into her pockets and took out a pack of cigarettes, bringing one to her lips and lighting it.

“Hey, hey, hey! No smoking!” Clarke grabbed the cigarette, which dangled from Lexa’s mouth and dropped it to the floor twisting the sole of her shoe on it.

Lexa gave her an evil look, and it was clear she was doing all she could to keep herself from ringing Clarke’s pretty little neck.

There was a moment of silence. Clarke scanned the outlying lacrosse field recognizing the form of Finn. In the distance she saw Costia clapping hysterically at each successful pass the teen performed. She felt her stomach twist in disgust. Without turning to look Lexa behind her she asked:

“What do I do?”

“Hang out with me. People have to see us together, holding hands, hugging and such.” Lexa explained.

“No, nooooo way in hell!” Clarke shook her head emphatically waving her arms around in a clear sign of disagreement as she turned to face her. “I’m not touching you!”

“You don’t see me hopping around singing ‘oh, joy! Oh, joy!’ either, princess.”

“Ok, fine.” Clarke agreed reluctantly. “But we hang out with *my* crowd.”

“What? No!” It was Lexa’s turn to shake her head.

“I’m not going anywhere near your monochromatic, Goth pals. No way and that’s final. We do it my way or it’s off.” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and set her lips in a straight line waiting for Lexa’s answer.

Eventually, she gave up. She shook her head and mumbled:

“Fine, we’ll do it you’re way.”

“Good. When do we start?”

“Hum… tomorrow?”

“Ok, tomorrow we’re officially a couple.”

“One more thing. No one can know about our little deal or it’s off.” Lexa warned her.

“Sure. Otherwise it would defeat the whole purpose of it, now wouldn’t it?”

“Just making sure. No telling Octavia or especially Raven. Everyone knows how big that girl’s mouth is.”  
Clarke would have jumped to Raven’s defense if she didn’t know that it was one hundred percent true.

“Fine!” She agreed looking at her watch. “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” she cursed. “I’m late!” looking up at Lexa with a deadly gaze she added: “This is all your fault. I hate you!”

“Same here!” Lexa shouted after her, watching her run to her next class.

 

****

 

Clarke exhaled sharply as she entered the house, dragging her aching feet on the floor plopping down on the couch with closed eyes and sighing. Her heavy eyelids shot open when she heard a deep laughter coming from the kitchen.

“Mom…” she whispered to herself, forcing her tired body to stand.

As she reached the threshold of the tiled room her jaw fell to the floor. There, around the isle, sat her mom and…

“Lexa?” She asked incredulous.

The brunette muffled her laughter at the sight of the blond.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke inquired as she noticed the mug of tea set in front of Lexa.

“You’re friend Alexandria came by to get your notes from English class.” Abby explained standing and walking toward the counter, picking up a kettle. “More tea?”

“Alexandria?” Clarke mouthed the name and could barely refrain from laughing.

Lexa shot her a dirty look before answering Abby.

“No thanks, Mrs. Griffin. I’ll just get those notes from Clarke and I’ll be on my way.”

Lexa stood up as she spoke, walking towards Clarke and discreetly, wormed her long fingers around her arm, dragging her to the hall.

“Alexandria?” She repeated, this time she wasn’t able to suppress the chuckle.

“What?” Lexa grumbled.

“Sorry, just forgot you were Alexandria. It’s just such a…” Clarke pondered her words. “… delicate name.”

Lexa forced a plastic smile on her lips for a glimpse of a second before snarling:

“What’s wrong with Alexandria?”

“Nothing. Just forget it.” Clarke shook her head. “What do you want, Satan?”

“We have to talk about tomorrow.”

Clarke looked over Lexa’s shoulder and noticed her mom straining to hear what they were saying. She tilted her head toward the stairs and made her way up, with Lexa following her close behind.

 


End file.
